First Intuition
by Meichn014
Summary: It's for me to know and you to find out.TezukaXOC fic.


A sunny day like any other days shone upon Seishun Gauken. It could've been a perfect day for the 9th graders if it wasn't for this debate in their class...

"I told you my formulas are right!" exclaimed the girl in the class.

"Your formulas are incomplete! My formulas are right!" argued Tezuka. The two of them had been debating in their class for almost an hour. Their teacher had no more control of the situation. Luckily, the class finally ended. Everyone was relieved that they could finally have their lunch. Even Fuji, Eiji and Oishi were relived. "Tezuka, don't you ever give up with that girl?" said Oishi, "I mean she's really a challenge and all, but somehow your argument was pretty pointless."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tezuka said as he glared at Oishi.

"N-nothing!" replied Oishi.

Inui and Kaidoh finally came. "Sorry if we're a bit long, "said Inui as he sat down the table. "Let me guess, Kyara got sent to the principal's office again," said Kikumaru. "Yup! Sometimes sis is just asking for it," replied Kaidoh. Kyara is Kaidoh's older sister. She just enrolled this year.

They started eating lunch. "Hey Kaoru," a familiar voice said behind Kaidoh's back. He turned around and saw her sister giving him the _I need something from you_ look. "What do you want?" said Kaidoh.

"Well, I just want to ask what time will you come home?"

"I'm gonna be late," said Kaidoh as he turned back and continued eating his lunch. "Oh okay then. See you later Kaoru!" she said as walked back and started to snicker. After a while, Kaidoh noticed his pocket got lighter. He reached in but his money was gone. "Ne, what's wrong Kaidoh?" asked Kikumaru. "Why that...that little WITCH! She took my money again," said Kaidoh furiously.

"If she took your money, you could've felt it," said Oishi. "The chances of her stealing your money in your pocket is 10.65 percent," added Inui.

"Believe it or not, Kyara has hands of a thief," said Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh got beaten by a girl!" Kikumaru started annoying Kaidoh. "She just caught me off guard!" The two of them began to argue. Then Tezuka suddenly spoke, "Talking about that silly girl is a complete waste of time." He stood up, threw his garbage in the trashcan and left the cafeteria. "What's with him?" said Kikumaru looking at where Tezuka exited.

Classes in the afternoon flew by. The bell rang and everybody ran went out of his or her classrooms while the others went to their own clubs. The tennis players headed to the court. Same as usual, the regulars practiced vigorously. "They're energetic today," commented Fuji. "...hm..." all that the captain said.

"Hi ya'll," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Kyara holding a pencil and a notebook. "Sorry to bother ya. You won't mind if I some questions for the school newspaper," she said to Tezuka. "Sorry but we're not interested," he replied coldly.

"But it's just some few questions and ----."

"Read my lips! NO!"

Kyara was already angry. "Listen Captain Dork, I'm only doing what I'm told! So if you don't want to be disturbed 'cause you find standing still and doing nothing sooooo important, FINE! See if I care!"

She turned back and walked towards Echizen. "So Echizen, what ----" she was interrupted by Tezuka, "40 laps if anyone answers her question!"

Kyara glared at Tezuka. She walked towards him. "MEANIE!" she yelled at his face as she purposely stepped on his foot and then left the tennis court. _'Why that little WITCH!' _he thought as he massaged the foot where Kyara stepped on.

"Don't you think that you were a bit...Harsh," said Fuji. "Yeah buchou, she was just gonna ask some few questions," said Ryoma as he picked up the ball.

"If you don't want to do 50 laps everyday, then I suggest that we end this conversation about that girl!" Tezuka said.

After practice Tezuka was about to go home. Then he remembers that he left his math book in his locker. He went back inside. He climbed up the stairs and saw Kyara walking down the hallway. Her face was so sad even the greatest artist couldn't paint it.

She saw Tezuka and said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot. You were such a great help." Then she left. The captain wants to apologize something in his mind made him say nothing. _'It's her own fault!' _he thought._' She could've just interviewed someone else like the soccer team.' _He shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts out of his mind. He continues walking towards his locker.

While he was walking home, he felt a slight guilt. _'Maybe I should've let her interview us. Maybe I was a bit harsh. Maybe I was taking our debate that morning too personal.' _

He was going to turn around the corner when he heard someone screaming. He hid behind the fence.

"HEY! Let me go!" a girl yelled. Tezuka tried to remember whose voice was it. Then it hit him. _'KYARA!' _

_**To be continued...****

* * *

**_

Sorry if it's not good or if ever there are OOC in the characters. This is the first time I write a PoT fic. Please submit some reviews.


End file.
